Mara
Mara Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Native) Hit Dice: 10d8+100 (145 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 15 (-2 size, -2 Dex, +9 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+34 Attack: Claw +20 melee (2d6+12) Full Attack: 2 claws +20 melee (2d6+12) and bite +18 melee (2d8+6) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Double damage against objects, maul, trample 2d6+18 Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., demonsense, immunity to cold and mind-affecting spells and abilities, low-light vision, scent, spell resistance 17, sunlight vulnerability, unstoppable Saves: Fort +17, Ref +5, Will +9 Abilities: Str 34, Dex 7, Con 30, Int 3, Wis 15, Cha 13 Skills: Hide +3*, Listen +8, Move Silently +11, Spot +9, Survival +15* Feats: Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Multiattack, Power Attack, Track (B) Environment: Any cold Organization: Solitary, pair, or trio Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11-20 HD (Huge), 21-30 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: — A massive statue, easily 20 feet tall and sculpted from gray-green, weathered stone, crashes into view. Its two arms end in fierce claws, and its mouth is a snapping, hooked beak. Its eyes glow a hellish red. It leaves a great swath of decimated trees and smashed undergrowth in its wake. Mara are strange entities, formed when demonic entities from the Abyss find their way into monolithic statues on the Material Plane. Also known as "great walkers", mara are cruel entities with unusual ties to both demons and fey. Their actual origins are unknown, but mara are subservient to demons and other chaotic evil outsiders, and can detect the presence of such fiends. They also have strange ties to the natural world. When chaotic evil fiends are detected, a mara generally seeks them out and offers its services. The orders of the most powerful fiend are always followed first. Demons generally task mara to hunt down specific creatures and either subdue or slay them. They generally tranfer a mental picture of the quarry through telepathy to the mara, who then does everything in its power to complete its mission. When struck by sunlight, a mara's spirit essentially is banished from its body, leaving behind the empty shell of the great stone statue until conditions are favorable for its return. As a result, mara are mostly nocturnal, although occasional rampages occur during overcast, foggy, or stormy days. Mara sense the coming of daylight, and quickly seek concealment in dark caves, abandoned ruins, or even deep ponds or other darkened bodies of water. A mara stands 20 feet tall or more and weighs 15 tons. Mara speak their own language, a series of bird-like cries, whistles, and calls. They also understand Abyssal. COMBAT Mara are fearless hunters, tracking by scent, crushing, ripping, and tearing apart obstacles until its quarry is found. Demonsense (Su): A mara continuously can detect the presence of chaotic evil outsiders within 1 mile. This otherwise functions as a detect evil spell (caster level xth). Double Damage against Objects (Ex): A mara that makes a full attack against an object or structure deals double damage. Maul (Ex): A mara that hits an opponent with both claw attacks immediately hits with its subsequent bite attack. Sunlight Vulnerability (Su): A mara exposed to natural sunlight is permanently paralyzed. Each week thereafter, during periods of darkness, the mara may attempt a DC 20 Will save could to end the paralysis. Trample (Ex): Reflex half DC 25. The save DC is Strength-based. Unstoppable (Ex): A mara's movement is never penalized by terrain features. Skills: *A mara has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. A mara has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks made in rocky terrain. Originally appeared in Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix (MC11)(1991). Category:Outsiders